Laser-based range finding and data communication systems have been implemented in a variety of different applications. In a military context, for example, military forces have an interest in using such applications to remotely and securely identify a person. This allows for tracking of personnel and reduction of fratricide. Such Identification as Friend or Foe (IFF) systems are known in the art for military aircraft and other weapons systems, and have recently been introduced for the dismounted soldier. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,983,565, filed on Dec. 10, 2008, which is incorporated in its entirety for all purposes. Such systems can include laser systems that generate and interrogation signal of optical pulses which are aimed at a remote target. The remote target, if equipped with a response unit, can add identification or other information to the interrogation signal and return the modified interrogation signal as a response signal to the laser system, which processes the response signal to identify the remote target. IFF systems such as these offer a more reliable solution for identification than simple visual assessments of other dismounted soldiers. Because visual assessments are particularly difficult at long ranges, IFF systems are typically adapted for long-range use. Short-range, or near field, functionality of IFF systems and similar optical communication systems, however, is limited.